Famous or High school
by lovewriters
Summary: When Kim gets to go to Seaford high to find freash new talent to sing and to act on a movie with her. How does Jack come into things!


Hey this is my first fan-fic be kind, I do care if you have any suggestions that you would like to add to my story to make it even better, so please read if you wish.

Characters will be ooc I think

Oh and before I forget I do not own Kickin It

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kim POV

I can't believe I finally get to go to school. Well I can but it's just that, well I'm a famous singer and actor, I am voted as the most beatiful women on Earth, but the thing is that I hate it! Beacause wherever you go paparazzi are always there ready for you to mess up.

But finally I get to live a normal life and go to a normal school but as Kelly Cane but that is alright cause I can be normal, but the real reason why I'm going to school is to find some new freash talent at Seaford High.

I woke up early in the morning and threw something on, it was a green t-shirt, with black skinny jeans, and green converse with my school bag hung over one shoulder. I put on contacts to change my chocolate brown to stormy grey. I drove staright to school in my BMW.

As I was walking to the office this guy 'bout 6-ish feet tall, with brown hair came sprinting and laughing but he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into me and made us fall to the ground, we both groaned. The guy quickly started to apologized which I thought was really cute-wait what.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking".He had chocolate brown eyes,lean build and would make you easliy pin him down as a skateboarder, and a ladies man. He kept on rambling it was really funny accually.

"Hey hey hey".I said putting my hand on his shoulder to shut him up, but as I touched him I felt an spark and quickly withdrew my hand, I knew he felt it to because of his facial expression, but when I looked in his eyes I saw guilt I know that was for running into me and...disapointment.

I cleared my throat and said. "I-I-It's alright it was and honest mistake".

"Hey are you new because I've never seen you around before".He asked helping me pick up my stuff.

"Um..yea I am and I'm just looking for the office to get my schedule".I said standing back up.

"Hey maby I can show you around school until you know the school well or want to talk to your other friends".He offered.

I simled and relpied. "Yea I would like that".Getting my books from him

On our way to the office I learnt his name was Jack Anderson and he learnt my "name" is Kelly Cane. Once we got my schedule we swapped to see if we have any classes together, funny thing is that we have all of our subjects together.

Homeroom-Room 13b Mr Webber

Period 1-Music 1 Mrs Donna

Period 2-Social Studies 3 Mrs Dodds

Reeces

Period 3-Computers 2 Mr Hearty

Period 4-Japanese 1 Mrs Kong

Lunch

Period 5-P.E 1 Mrs Happy

Period 6-Science 2 Mr Nicholas

"Wow lucky that we bumped into eachother".Jack said grinning that cute grin, handing my schedule back to me.

"Yeah I know right".I agreed. The bell rang just as I said "right".

Jack took ahold of my hand and I felt my face getting warm and running all the way to the second floor. We ran into class still holding hands then we realised that we were holding hands, we quickly withdrew our hands and I instantly felt colder.

After that, the next periods went pass like a blurr. Then the bells suddenly rings signalling that it is luchtime. As Jack and I were walking to the lunchroom I was reciving glares from girls and Jack was reciving glares from all the guys I think.

We went straight to his table which were surrounded by his mates, Eddie who is a playa(well not really).Milton, who is a nerd but cool and is crruently dating Julie another nerd but she is shy. Jerry who is a comedian and is dating Grace one of the most popular girls in the school.

"Hey Kelly what school did you use to go to aye?".Grace said

"Um...I never really went to an accual school I was accually home schooled by this teacher that my parents paid for cause they were never there for me I geuss".I answered shrugging.

Our lunch carried on like that for the rest of lunchtime.

Grace asked me if I was going to try out for cheerleading team cause they need more recruits. I thought 'bout it a little and decided that I'm going to try something new for once. She told me that trials were after school.

The next few periods went by so fast that I couldn't keep suddenly pulled me to the side and said.

"I've been thinking that um...".My heart was racing was he going to ask me out.

"Spit it out, I need to go trials are 'bout to start".I said looking over his shoulder.

"Do you want to go out with me".He said playing with his, normally I would've hate it if they did that but when he's doing that I find it very cute.

"Yeah sure pick me up at 8 ohkay". I said kissing him on the check and walking away like I was calm but on the inside I was jumping up and down.

2 hours later

"Girls the person who we chose, their name will be on the list on the notice board".Mrs Happy said. Grace ran up to me and congratulate me and said I did great and all of that.

Once I was home I got ready for bed I was smiling 'cause I certain Brown haired boy invaded my mind.


End file.
